


你知道我的名字

by echosapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echosapple/pseuds/echosapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果需要一千年的和平才能让你再次相信这个世界，那么，你知道我的名字，我是那只兔子（出自Joe Pintauro的《兔子》）</p>
            </blockquote>





	你知道我的名字

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Know My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199332) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 



 

正文：

从繁华大都市搬到地处美国西北角的凤凰城并不是在向下看。实际上，Dean在和他糟糕的老板吵了糟糕的一架之后，辞掉了这份糟糕的工作他才是来到凤凰城的真正缘由。他只将所需行李装进自己的车，其他东西全潇洒地扔在了路边。早上他离开时看了一眼地图，试图去一个离中西部地区越远越好的地方，对他来说沙漠似乎是个不错的选择。

Dean不适应这种一英里一英里向外扩张的城市。凤凰城是中心，周边有五六个小镇，从中心悄悄地排走生命力，并渗透进最好的房产、昂贵的电影院和其他附属设施中。他习惯了在马路安静且紧密的中西部城市生活，习惯了在舒适的周边小镇上成长。然而这里没有农场，没有一点儿家乡的感觉，只有能把脸颊吹破皮的风和烤裂骨头的炎热干燥，让人很不舒服。Dean在意识到他的车已经开到了远离城市的边境、并且周围到处都是仙人掌时，将空调开到最大，喝空了最后一瓶水。‘该死！’他小声地骂了一声，放弃赶路，将车停在路边，研究起他的地图，想找出一条回到高速公路的路线。

这时，Dean看到了道路正前方立着一块肮脏醒目的橙色标牌，上面用白字写着“房屋出售”。他驱使着车向前开，并掏出手机来打了个电话。根据这块广告牌的路线，他开车驶过布满灰尘的路面，在一个小时之内找到这所房屋销售处。听着经纪人向他热情地讲解投资学校房产能赚到的收益——Dean实在不忍心告诉她自己对那些投资没有一丁点儿兴趣，他只是机械地点头聆听，并开出自己买房的心理价位。

毫不费劲地买下一栋房子之后，接下来四点到五点之间的一个小时时间里，Dean只做了一件事，那就是坐在客厅的一个角落睡着了。枕着装毛衣的旅行袋，睡得跟人事不省。

 

——

 

接下来的一天里，Dean最大的愿望就是能躲开Sam的来电。但他没办法假装他的弟弟没有在过去的四天里给他打了三十七次电话，于是他强打起精神，接起电话，尽管他已经连续开了七十二小时的车，累得快要虚脱。

“Dean！你死到哪里去了？”

“我在开车。”

“你他吗连着开了四天？”

“是啊！”Dean走出房屋销售处，顺着马路闲逛，在一张扶手上绣着玫瑰的黄色沙发和另一张有着木制狮子腿的棕色沙发之间拿不定主意。尽管每一张都因为长期使用而看起来颜色怪怪的，但Dean还是选择了棕色的那张，因为它闻起来比较不像一只猫，而且狮子腿看起来很酷。

“你现在在哪儿？”

“凤凰城。”

“搞什么？！”

Dean把这几天的经历告诉了Sam，接下来他忍受着这个小贱人对他耳朵的一番狂轰乱炸，诸如“你他吗不能因为工作烦得让你快发疯就辞了它！”“你绝对不应该开车去凤凰城，更别提你居然还在那买了房子！”“不准为了挑一张破沙发就假装你的亲弟弟没有在跟你打电话！混蛋！”“blablabla……”“喂？喂？你他吗还在吗！”

“我在。”

“现在我离你只有大约一天左右的车程，你知道的吧。”Sam在电话那头噘起了嘴，可怜兮兮地说，试图用另一种方式去赢得自己哥哥的妥协。

“我明天有一个工作面试，所以你他吗给我冷静一些，别啰嗦了。明天早上我再打给你。”一辆卡车差点撞上他的Impala车尾，Dean怒气冲冲地咒骂着那个倒霉司机，挂断电话。该死的，Dean是个成年人，他当然能做自己想做的事。

好不容易，Dean终于有机会能在自家客厅的沙发上安稳地坐一会儿了。刚坐下他就被从沙发靠垫里扑出来的一股蘑菇云形状的大剂量灰尘呛进鼻孔，不停地打着喷嚏。环视整件屋子，天花板不是太低，厨房的墙壁上贴着瓷砖，显得凉爽怡人。Dean很确定这不是新房子，但是也不算太旧。房间的每一处线条和屋里的每一件家具都在欢迎着他，就像这栋房子是一只有生命的、会呼吸的动物，天花板发出咯吱咯吱的奇怪声音来安慰Dean，让他心中关于“自己身边的整个世界都在崩溃”的念头减轻了。

 

——

 

关于那个面试，Dean说了谎。

Dean没有任何想工作的打算，从十九岁开始他便以摄影为生，在短短数月内闯出了不小的名气。但同时，他也是个毁名声的专家。他坚信在凤凰城这边没人听过自己名字，不管是好名还是恶名——大隐隐于市的感觉真好。

对Dean来说，摄影这件事情在他的血液里流淌着——他的父亲拍摄了四十年的野生动物。在这里住了一周之后，Dean开始觉得手痒难耐。他必须端起相机调整焦距，去拍些什么才行。他拍的第一张照片是这栋房子，他花了一整天时间去拍摄浴室五彩斑斓的玻璃窗和门前镶满陶土色瓷砖的拱门。整个前门部分仿佛是一件浑然天成的艺术品，郁郁葱葱的绿叶攀爬着白墙，开满了大片大片生气勃勃的花朵，呈现出一幅比河流三角洲还波澜壮阔的景象。岩石的排列别具一格，院落中一片加州佛树林在阳光的照耀下显得格外绿意盎然。当Dean的镜头调好这几棵美丽植物的焦距、整个人都沉浸在自己的世界中时，被突如其来的某人从幻想世界里给揪了出来。

“你是专业摄影师吗？”一个瘦高的男人问道，胡须的长度有些尴尬。他穿着T恤和牛仔裤，很神奇的是衣服外面居然罩着浴袍。

“有些时候，是的。”

“我想你是我的新邻居，我叫Chuck。”

“Dean。”

Dean伸出自己胳膊，握住对方长着老茧的手，对这家伙印象不错。

“这是Becky。”Chuck介绍道。

Dean这才看到Chuck旁边站着一个瘦小的金发女孩，眼神很明亮，笑起来露出大大的牙齿。她的手上戴着一枚小小的钻戒，胳膊搂着Chuck的腰——Dean认为最后一条信息比其他事都重要。

“所以，你在这里工作吗，Dean？我看到你才搬进来没几天。”

“目前没有工作。我在找一些自由职业，比如，有人需要用照片来留下一些回忆什么的。你有朋友有这样的需求吗？”Dean微笑着说。

Chuck听了，若有所思。“如果有的话，我会告诉你的。”

就算把Dean倒过来一百一十度，他也想不通Chuck为何要裹着一件厚厚的浴袍，现在可是炎热的五月份，他默默地感谢Becky能在她丈夫晒晕之前把他带回屋里。Dean站在烈日下眨了眨眼，也返回了自己的家。倒在沙发上，他在纳闷为什么自己没有雇人帮他买些冰茶和葡萄味棒冰。他边皱眉边盯着天花板上设计成阶梯状的瓷砖，奇怪着为什么自己之前没有注意到它们。他把镜头从胸前举起，拍下一张照片，用眼睛紧盯着头顶的图案。

Dean在这些图案的排列中找不出任何有用的讯息，只会让他在这半睡半醒的状态下中暑。它们似乎是某些文字，又似乎不是，那是一个谜。但不管如何定义，它们都属于他。Dean居然觉得这些图案让自己开心了起来，他在这里无拘无束。

 

——

 

不需要花很多时间，Dean就发现自己可能爱上了他的房子。然而在他意识到这件事情之后，不需要花更多时间，他发现这房子简直太他吗棒了！当然，房子不是一个人，它不会把手放在他头发里，不会倚在他的肩上，更不会在电影院里陪他低声讨论剧情。可他还是发现自己和这所房子迅速坠入爱河！它屋顶构造的线条是那么地优美，没有一块砖是多余的。它比Sam还懂得如何在他寂寞的时候安抚他的情绪，设计精巧的窗框将恰到好处的光影温柔地投在他身上。更别提它总用咯吱咯吱的声音同他对话，那无疑是这个世界上最美的语言。

仅有的一点理智告诉Dean，他八成正处在发疯的边缘。可是一切迹象都在表明，如果他不见一见设计出他“房屋恋人”的建筑师，他恐怕很快将在这条发疯的不归路上越走越远。

“Dean，现在已经过了午夜。”Sam抱怨的声音从电话那头传来。

“好吧老爷爷，现在只有十一点。对了，Jess她……啊！该死的电脑！”Dean冲着键盘咆哮，将鼠标狠狠地砸在桌上，愁眉不展地瞪着显示器上的报错蓝屏——尽管Sam此时正在通过电话嘲笑他的狼狈，试图跟Dean说些什么“是个人就会用电脑，这跟喘气儿一样简单”的道理。电脑对Dean的暴行毫无反应，Sam提醒着他应该换台新的。Dean曾在自己旧公寓的房间拐角处组装了一张写字桌，这台电脑就在那待了好多年。但是它太老旧了，以至于他的弟弟几乎每次看到都想吐在它身上。Dean提出一些关于WindowXP不工作的问题，就像它过去常出现的那些问题一样。

“对了，你刚才喊我女朋友做什么？”Sam在另一头说，Dean几乎能隔着一个州看见弟弟那张bitch face，他翻了个白眼。

“建筑系的学生能查到房屋资料吗？或者别的什么？”

“Dean，我很确定它们在郡里的档案室。再说了，Jess很忙。”

“我不忙呀。”

Dean听到Jess的声音从公寓的某处传来。Sam嘘着她，让她去别的房间。他不喜欢Jess和Dean接电话，因为这俩人总爱比着爆粗口以，至于每通电话都以成人笑话——有时甚至更糟糕的什么——来做结束语。她从Sam手里抢过手机，开开心心地问道：“什么事呀，混球儿？”Sam在旁边发出一声痛苦的呻吟。

“我想知道我房子的建筑师是谁。”

“OK，没问题。你等我翻翻我的建筑师联络簿——我他吗怎么可能会有这种鬼东西！！！”

“我是想问，有没有一个像建筑师注册处或者官方记录之类的东西？”

“你现在听起来像个超级无敌大白痴！你根本不知道自己在说什么，对吧？”

“显然我知道。”

“是应该有一些记录，但不是每座房屋都会注册，而且一般都是些政府的会议厅或者赛场之类的资料。我去系里看看有没有这些东西。你为什么想知道这些？”

“我好奇。”

“好吧Dean。随便你啦。”Jess没说再见就挂断了电话，给Dean留下一个她对人是多么礼貌的惊喜。

Dean决定听从他兄弟的意见，去一趟郡里的档案室。他打了几个电话，试图找出这个地区的建筑师名单。结果一个建筑师都没找到，fuck！Dean放弃了，专心等待Jess那边的消息。但是这段时间他的手机一直非常安静——安静到吓人的程度，简直是种折磨。

在一个星期天的下午，Dean很高兴听见终于有人敲响了他家大门。

Becky站在门外，手里捧着一个派，脸上笑容比阳光还要灿烂。

“你想要一份工作吗？”Becky问。

“如果不是你已经结婚了！我一定狠狠地亲你一口！”

“我知道。”Becky笑眯眯地回答，举起了手中热乎乎的苹果派：“这个给你，我做多了。”Becky走进屋内，称赞着Dean宽敞的房间，接着逛进卧室，毫不客气地指出：“说真的，床这种东西太落伍了！直接把床垫放地板上感觉特别棒！”

“是这么一回事。”Dean咧开嘴笑了，用叉子戳着派的中间。“你帮我找了一份工作？”

“我在几英里外的一所小学教课。明天有一场文化展，但是学校聘请的摄影师临时取消了合约，因为他们得到了一个更好的工作机会。”

“可真够敬业。”

“吃东西的时候不要讲话。”Becky坐在沙发上，看到上面积了不少灰尘，做了个鬼脸。“不管怎么说，学校的规模不算大。我告诉校长我明天可以带一个人来，一个花钱更少但做事更靠谱的好人。”

“可是你还不怎么了解我。”Dean指出这一点。

Becky耸了耸肩：“我了解得够多了。你是个好人，你还愿意读Chuck的手稿。”

Dean点头。Chuck的职业是给一家电话公司作技术指导，闲暇时会写一些恐怖电影的剧本。每周寄出去投稿，但结果总是石沉大海。这大概是Dean听过的最悲惨的事了，但是他还是很喜欢这些故事和Chuck带来的啤酒。

“再说了，你需要这份工作。”

“我确实需要。”

Becky沾沾自喜地微笑着，像打赢了一场胜仗，整个人缩进沙发。

“谢谢你的派。”

“明天上午九点，记住了吗？”

Dean点了点头，顾不上说话，因为他正忙着用叉子把派塞进嘴里，边嚼边对Becky竖起了大拇指。

 

——

 

当Jess打来第三通电话时，Dean正忙着拍摄一个摆满了南非食物的小摊。她留了三个内容可怕语气猥琐的留言，其中一个Dean听到了Sam在旁边愤怒地鬼吼鬼叫。他不确定是因为他对Jess能查到有用信息的这件事已经不抱多少希望，还是因为他确实很享受自己的工作时间。他没有听完全部的电话留言，继续拍摄一片十分之一或者十一分之一的果仁蜜饼和三分之一杯怪模怪样的葡萄牙苏打水。最后，大家都去休息了。Dean在操场旁边发现一棵棕榈树，背靠着树干小憩。同时慢悠悠地喝着一杯杏仁茶，拨通Sam的手机。

“Jess生你的气了。”

“我在工作。”

“在哪儿？一个主题公园吗？”

孩子们在Dean身后几码远的爬梯上叽叽喳喳地玩闹着。

“我在一所小学帮忙拍摄文化祭。”

“我以为你找到工作了。”

“还没。”Dean躺着说：“我的邻居在这所学校教三年级，他们有一个展览，需要摄影师。对了，Jess说什么了？”

“她说她可能找到你房子的建筑师了。”

Dean被饮料呛了一口，大声地咳嗽起来。

“Dean，你还好吗？”

“是谁？”Dean问道，从相机包里摸出一张便签纸和一支笔。

“有大约40个建筑师，这些人的注册资料上显示他们曾在凤凰城和周围小镇上参与房屋设计。”

“那么多？！”

“这是一个政府统计，Dean。你以为想找个名字它就能自己弹出来吗？我会用电子邮件把名单发给你。或者，你更想让我用驿站的小马给你送过去？哈哈哈哈！”

Dean低声说了句“很好笑吗？滚吧你！”就挂了弟弟的电话。这时他看到Becky穿过操场向自己走来，便朝她挥了挥手。

Becky说：“我头痛得厉害。”

“因为孩子们。”

“是啊。”Becky叹了口气。“还有，你知道吗，我怀孕了。”

Dean惊讶地用扬起眉毛代替回答。

“Chuck还不知道。我没有……我们没有要孩子的打算。可是它就这么……我也不知道该怎么办，医生说还得有一段时间，我不知道我们是否能准备好。”

Dean低头看着自己杯子，咬了咬唇。人们总是这样，或许敞开了去要的时候反而要不到。但是Becky感觉还好，她耸了耸肩，嘀咕道：“随它去吧，”然后喝光了饮料。“你想要孩子吗，Dean？我愿意做你孩子的保姆。”

Becky极具感染力地大笑起来，Dean也跟着笑了。

“你觉得怎么样？”Becky甩了甩头发，很哥们儿地揽住Dean的肩膀。

“挺好。”Dean点了点头，看到一个老师在吹哨子，让孩子们集合到一起。‘是啊，’他心想：‘那样确实很好。’

这天晚上，Dean回到家中，收到了那封带着42个建筑师名字的愚蠢的电子邮件。他总觉得自己要找的人并不在这份名单里，但是当他浏览着号码时，房子发出了一阵熟悉的咯吱咯吱声，像是在鼓励他，让他有些信心，一切都会好起来。他完全不确定这样下去会不会发展成一段‘Dean-房子-建筑师’的三角恋，他开始觉得自己真的应该去精神医院做个检查了。

Dean琢磨应该早点告诉Becky关于他爱上了一所房子和一个他不认识的建筑师的故事，但她只是一个刚认识没多久的朋友，他不想让这个荒谬的故事毁了两个人之间的友谊，或者让她认为Dean的头脑有问题。总之，他得努力不把他的新朋友吓跑。

尽管这比看起来要困难得多。

 

 

 

在学校工作结束后的一个周二早晨，Dean接到一个电话，可以让他得到一份能支付账单的令人满意的薪水。Becky学校里一位同事的哥哥下个月举行婚礼，需要有人给准新娘拍婚纱照。于是Dean自我感觉非常好地接下了这个活儿，同时开始研究起名单上A打头的名字们。

研究到D时，Dean发现他的进展比一只驮着一座山的蜗牛更慢。但是他决定忽略这个不愉快的速度，放弃思考如何提高效率的问题。

进展到I时，Sam再次打来电话，发表着关于“为什么你他吗还没拖着你的屁股来斯坦福看我”的演讲，这是在过去的三个礼拜内Dean一直努力抗衡的事情。

第二天早上起床，Dean没刮胡子，没换下睡衣，只顾盯着名单发呆。今天是周三，他觉得自己的状态比一个该死的流浪汉强不到哪去，不同的是他有满满一盘鸡蛋培根和一份仍写着不少剩余名字的名单需要去解决。他已经打了名单上接近一半的号码，“Inman Florence，”他停了下来，“不是你。”他低声对这个名字说。Dean突然意识到——不，实际上他已经发现了，每个名字都让他感觉很遥远。“你们都不是我要找的那个人，对吗？”

房子在咯吱咯吱地抱怨。

“我知道，我不是要放弃。”他安慰着房子，心烦意乱地站了起来，“我只是……该死！”

Dean将椅子推进书桌下面，走到过道的壁橱前。他的杂物不是很多，但是这有一盒破旧的思卡博（Scrabble，第七季里Cas玩过的拼字游戏，可以在15X15的方格板上摆出不同颜色字母牌），还是他在读大学的时候买的。Dean不知道自己为什么要把游戏从包里拿出来，但他确实这样做了，然后重新坐回书桌前。

“看看这个，”Dean说着，将手里的游戏向天花板展示着。“我们用它来找出这个名字，怎么样？”

抽出的第一个字母是N。

“不错嘛，开了个好头儿。”

下面，Dean决定去寻找一个元音。

一个O冒了出来.

“棒极了。”

浏览着名单，Dean找到了姓氏以NO开头的两个名字。“你觉得怎么样？Norman还是Novak？”

Dean眯起眼睛，细细琢磨着名单，好奇地凝视着第一个名字。毫无疑问，Richard Norman是个无聊的名字，听起来很像他在Lawrence（劳伦斯县，位于马萨诸塞州东北部）认识的一个编辑图片的朋友。但是第二个名字，Castiel……

Castiel Novak听起来很有感觉。Dean大声地念出这个名字，让V的发音停留在自己唇齿间，然后K的音就这样顺着他的舌尖愉快地溜了出来。

Dean拿起手机，拨通了这个号码。

房子发出了愉悦的咯吱声，像在唱歌一样。

“你好，我是Castiel。”

有什么东西沿着这句话把Dean撞了个出其不意！他马上挂断电话，浑身肌肉紧绷，脑袋直犯晕。

“就是他。”Dean告诉房子。他不知道自己是怎么确定的，或者为什么确定——话说究竟为什么他直到现在还在做着跟房子对话的蠢事？

一个小时之后，Dean终于鼓起勇气，再次把电话打了过去。

“如果这是一个电话恶作剧——”

“不不，”Dean迅速说道：“我……我想问……你是不是设计了一所房子，在Vista沙漠，邮编是85383？”

“在Peoria（皮奥里亚县，位于亚利桑那州）？”Castiel问道。

“是的。”

“你说的是不是Vista沙漠12126区那座门前有陶土色拱门的房屋、浴室的墙用蓝白相间的瓷砖装饰？”

Dean的心在狂跳，他咽了下口水，点了点头。“是的。还有……天花板的瓷砖拼出了一些奇妙的图案。”他呼吸有些急促，“木制地板，彩色玻璃窗。挂着老门环的门相当厚重，但是推开之后，这房子的里面——”

“比外面看起来更大，”Castiel替Dean说完了下半句，惊呼道：“天呐！你买了那所房子。”

“是的，”Dean的声音有些嘶哑。“我买下了它。我……准确地说，我非常喜欢它。我爱上了这所房子和屋里的一切。”

“它还会发出咯吱咯吱的声音。”

“简直难以置信！”

“我不知道它为什么会这样，但是我解决不了这个问题。房屋建筑商用了一些特殊的木头，这些木头让房子发出了这些声响，就像——”

“在和我对话！”

“还有那些加州佛树——”

“有效地挡住了烈日！”

打电话的两个人不约而同地沉默了。

Dean试着平稳自己呼吸，他知道，电话那端的人在建造房屋的同时，将自己的一部分灵魂也存了进来。就是这部分灵魂，让Dean无可救药地爱上了这所房子。在过去的三个星期里，他真的拿自己一点办法也没有。

但Dean是那样强烈地爱着这里的生活。他想起山脚下藏着小秘密的山丘，孩子们烘焙着肉饼，给他的杯子里注满杏仁茶；想起夜幕降临时，Chuck带着他永远也发表不出去的电影剧本和啤酒来拜访，和他一起读手稿，讨论着他俩有多不待见Woody Allen；想起认识Becky的第二天她送来一串风铃，两个人坐在他从二手家具店里淘来的狮子腿沙发上聊着不着边际的大话，比如人为什么会死，还有很多Dean永远都说不出正确答案的荒诞事。

“你现在在那儿么？”Castiel问道，听起来跟Dean一样，有些恍惚。

“在。”

“你一个小时以内都会在吗？”

“当然。”

“好的，嗯，那么，我……我想看看房子。我想……听听它的声音。我需要……”Dean点了点头，虽然Castiel看不到，但他觉得对方会懂。Dean知道Castiel没说完的那句“需要……”后面是什么，因为自己每天醒来都需要它。他醒来时需要看着天花板的图案，他就这样在房子的咯吱声里醒来，甚至能听到Becky家的报时钟。

“可以告诉我你的名字么？”Castiel突然问道，在他挂电话之前。

“Dean。嗯，我的名字是Dean Winchester。”

“好的。”Castiel温和地笑，低声说着。

Dean听到了这声足以让肠胃高兴得转圈儿的笑声，意识到他还没挂电话，但是Castiel已经不在那了。Dean终于挂断了电话，然后想起衣柜和厨房还该死的一团糟。在Castiel到这之前，他得想办法保持自己头脑清醒，把房间打扫干净。他思考着是否应该给Sam打一个电话，告诉他这美妙的奇遇——我爱上了我的房子。不，我是说，我爱上的是建造者留在房子里的灵魂，我真的可能爱上他了。只是我还没见到他，这是唯一的遗憾。但我能感觉到他内心的深处，因为我已经在他的灵魂里住了近一个月，他始终包围着我。我倾听他，感受他，理解他，他成了我身边最熟悉的人。

Dean冷静片刻，换掉身上皱巴巴的衣服，开始动手清理厨房。

终于，门廊响起了轻轻的叩门声。

几秒钟之后，Dean仍在发着呆而不是去开门。他只是在想……如果他没有辞职，没有把自己发配到这么远的沙漠，没有买下这所房子，没有把思卡博从包里拿出来找到Castiel的名字……任何一个环节出了差错，他都会和这个人错过。

敲门声再次响起，Dean将满脑子的胡思乱想丢进风里，拉开大门，试图让自己看起来至少还有那么一些理智尚存。

Castiel的身影看起来沉稳从容，就像Dean在开门之前期盼的那样。他背对着Dean在凝视那片加州佛树林，手随意插在牛仔裤口袋里。风吹起了他敞开的法兰绒衬衫和里面那件T恤的下摆，露出一小段白皙的腰。非常漂亮的肤色，让Dean渴望伸出手去触摸它。

“Hey。”Castiel转身凝视着Dean，嗓音有些低沉。

Dean整个人就这样防不胜防地跌进一片冰蓝色的湖水中。Castiel的眼睛是那样纯粹的蓝，并带着神奇的令人震惊的熟悉感。Dean咽着口水，点了点头：“嗨。”

“我——”

“你是这所房子的建筑师。”Dean有些按耐不住自己的激动，因为……是的，自己想象中的建筑师差不多就是这样子。

Castiel将一只手按在门框上，点了点头。“这里应该有人来住的，可是房屋代理人告诉我，没有……没有一个人能待久……”他遗憾地摇了摇头。

“进来再说吧。”Dean从门边让出位置，Castiel跨过门槛走了进来。他没问Dean自己是不是能随便看他的家，但是Dean显然十分乐意。Castiel开始咋房间内漫步，手抚摸着墙，像抚摸着失而复得的宠物。他抬头看了一眼天花板，拉了拉这扇老旧黄铜门上的把手。Dean从厨房拿了瓶啤酒递给他。“其实，嗯，现在似乎不是很合适参观。”

“这里很干净。”Castiel说着，喝了一口啤酒。

Dean不好意思地揉着自己脖子后面，喃喃说道：“你来之前可不是这样。”

Castiel大笑起来：“没关系，你把它照顾得很好。”

“只是这几个星期而已。”

“嗯，我想她很喜欢你。”

这些话让Dean感觉自己不是疯得那么厉害了，因为他并不是唯一一个眷恋这所房子的人，也不是唯一一个被这扇彩色玻璃窗的美丽夺走了呼吸的人。

“听我说，Castiel，我——”

“Cas。叫我Cas。”

“好的，Cas。”Dean清了清喉咙。“我很抱歉，嗯……给你打那通电话。是这样。我只是……我必须见到你。你知道吗？我不得不见你。”

“我也一样。”Castiel舒服地靠在沙发上，盯着天花板的图案。“当初我设计它们的时候，想买这所房子的夫人非常讨厌它们。她觉得它们很怪异，她不想要天花板上有这些图案。但是我无论如何也坚持留下它们，因为我那时很年轻，心高气盛，认为除我之外的每个人都是白痴。”

“大多数人直到现在仍然是白痴。”

Castiel开心地笑着，点头表示赞同。“是的，你说得对。但她当时真的是……非常难以忍受。房子盖好之后她甚至憎恨这里，不愿意住下。我花了很多年时间才把它卖掉，我哥哥Michael对此快崩溃了，他不知道是哪里出了问题。我告诉他这所房子是为一个配得上它的人而建造，那个人不是她，时机不对。当然，他认准我是个该死的笨蛋。但是我现在知道了，我是对的，”他看着Dean，拇指轻轻在啤酒的瓶口滑动。“因为你爱这个地方。”

“是的。”

“我认为，这是我最好的作品。”

“我爱……”Dean张了张嘴，想说我爱上了你，但这不公平，一点道理也没有。因为他并不了解Cas。Dean不知道他出去喝酒时会点什么牌子的啤酒，或者他早晨睡醒时头发会乱出怎样的形状。但是他知道他爱的不仅仅是眼前这个坐在沙发里的男人，他爱的是将自己灵魂的一部分深埋这所房子下面的人。但那只是个开始，一个比‘什么都没有’要好一点儿的开始，比‘庞大到令人窒息的寂寞’要好太多的开始。自从Sam去了大学、父亲去世之后，这些年他来过的全是一样的生活。现在面前的这个人，这个建造了如此动人的房屋的人。无论他用了自己的哪一部分灵魂去建造，Dean都爱上了他。他爱上了这所房子，他迫切地想从一百个不同的角度去感受Castiel的一切。

“我知道，”Castiel突然开口说，眼睛里闪着异样的光彩。“我都知道。”

‘他知道我想说什么，他知道我爱他。’

Dean再也按耐不住，他将手中的啤酒放下，把Castiel拉进怀中，动情地吻着他的唇角。因心跳得太厉害，耳边响起一阵轰鸣。当Castiel的手指划过他的头发，他知道他是喜欢的，于是侧过头来有些笨拙地加深了这个吻。不知过了多久，Dean把两人从沙发里拉起来。Castiel已经知道接下来会发生什么事，因为他拥着Dean准确地走向卧室，轻轻把他推在床上。

“我总是忘记你对这个家比我更熟悉。”Dean眨眨眼，解开自己的衬衫扣子，给了Castiel一个灿烂的笑容。

“并不是每件事。”Castiel喃声道，手指拂过Dean的胸口，吸吮着胸前突起，牙齿缓慢地蹭过他敏感的皮肤，在Dean心脏的位置留下一个深深的吻痕。Dean将手移到Castiel的肩膀，急切地试图拽开法兰绒衬衫和T恤。Castiel微笑了一下，自己脱下它们。他再次靠近Dean，探下身子并深深地亲吻对方嘴唇。“但是我会慢慢熟悉它的一切。”

“我想要你，我需要——”

“我知道，”Castiel温柔地重复着。“我知道。”他再次压低身体，手指按在Dean的牛仔裤上，指尖灵巧地解开纽扣和拉链。Dean发出一声幸福又沉重的呻吟，把牛仔裤往下拉，然后Castiel将它丢在地板上。现在时间是刚过正午，Dean着迷地看着Castiel赤裸的肩膀沐浴在日光里，头顶的彩色玻璃窗将墙壁和他的脸庞照射得格外绚丽夺目。

Castiel低头含起Dean的下体，缓慢并专心地滑动。Dean想让他更快些，但他没有打扰对方节奏。Castiel专注地品味着Dean的曲线和分量，当然，还有他尝起来的味道。

“你想要我这样做么？”Castiel的声音有些沙哑。

Dean呻吟着点头，拱起背来让臀部抬高，一只手埋进Castiel的头发里，抚摸着柔软的发丝。Castiel再次咽下，咽得更深，让Dean感觉自己的那部分更加肿胀。Dean的手离开了Castiel的头发，扯住床单，握成拳头。他觉得自己紧张地像十七岁时第一次做爱的样子，但他知道他不会一直这样，至少不是现在——接下来Castiel停下了生涩的动作，他看上去像个初尝禁果的少年，找不到门路，没有任何技巧，只有满腔热情，以至于让他上气不接下气。他看着Dean，就像他在这一刻之前从未见过他，周围空气都在叫嚣着陌生的味道。

“怎么了，”Dean问着。“为什么停下了？”

Cas倾身越过Dean的腰，轻柔地亲吻他的脸颊，慢慢凑近他的耳边，小声说，“我想感受你，更深地感受。”Dean盯着他的眼睛看了几秒，用眼神询问着他是否认真。收到一个点头之后，Dean去了床头的另一边，从柜子里取出一盒安全套和润滑液。

Castiel打开了那个蓝色包装的小盒子，给Dean戴好，并将掌心的润滑液覆在上面。Dean很硬，以至于快要失去控制。他强烈地想要把自己埋进Castiel的身体，葬入Castiel的生命。将他迷人的低沉嗓音，握着啤酒瓶的结实手臂，每一个侧目，每一朵微笑，一切的一切，和自己完全融合在一起。

Castiel慢慢躺在Dean身下，闭上眼睛，在他再次抬高自己之前调整姿势。Dean感觉刚进入时有些困难，然而在由慢到快的每一次撞击中，他把自己像荡秋千一样推向天空。双手覆在Castiel的腰间，扶着他向前倾身，让两个人的身体更加贴近。Castiel抓住Dean的肩膀来支撑自己，气喘吁吁，喃喃自语地叨念着Dean听不懂的语言。Dean没有问也顾不上去问他说了什么，只是继续地推高，直到被凶猛的欲望淹没。Castiel喊了出来，圆钝的指甲钉在Dean的背上。

“别害怕，Cas，嘘~我想得到你，别退缩好么？让我感受你，我相信我感觉到了。”

Castiel没有听到Dean的话，仍然口齿不清地说着什么。他双目紧闭，不安地扭动着头，汗水打湿了额前头发，像一只被海浪推到岸边的濒临死亡的海豚，一次次地呼喊，求救，喘息，颤抖。

“我要看着你触摸自己。”Dean托起Castiel的脸对他说，语气里混杂着亲昵和邪恶。Castiel顺从了，一手搂住Dean的脖子，另一只手覆盖着自己的下体。Dean想让他翻身背对着自己，用更深的角度重击，直到他像自己一样肆无忌惮地将欲望表现出来，打破所有底线。但是同时他也想保持这个面对面的姿势，来欣赏Castiel注视着自己的目光。这双蓝眼睛像一块磁铁，吸引着Dean全部的注意力，他根本无法将视线转移到别处。Dean感觉到自己的快感已经盖过一切，他奋力冲进最深处。将Castiel紧紧按在他的胸前，加快了摩擦的速度。很快，两个人同时抵达高潮。

Dean瘫倒在床上，翻了个身，看着Castiel在用纸巾做清洁工作。过了一会，他们一起仰望着天花板。Dean感觉灵魂被Cas尽数抽走了，和他自己的灵魂亲密无间地贴合在一起。房间地板上一片狼藉，衣物被丢得乱七八糟，但是他们中谁都不想移动。Dean闭上眼睛睡着了，今天发生了太多事，让他精疲力尽。

Dean醒来时已经到了夜里，地板上的数字钟表显示着现在是凌晨01:27。

Castiel在旁边伸了个懒腰。“我们睡了这么久。”他嘟囔着，面朝Dean翻身过来，靠在枕头上。

“是的。”Dean从床尾拖过毯子，盖住两个人。“我希望你能留下。”

“我并没有说要离开你。”

两个人再次安静了。

“我想知道更多的事，”Castiel平静地说，手指一下下梳理着Dean的头发。“你有什么话想要告诉我吗？”

“关于……？”

“你的一切。”Castiel微微向前倾斜着身体，将嘴唇压在Dean的锁骨上，瓮声瓮气地说“你告诉我，我告诉你，我们交换吧，慢慢透露所有事。”

Dean大笑：“来吧。”

Dean有太多话可以说，但对现在来说大部分是琐碎的，不重要的，他想他们能以后再谈这些。也许在一次争吵或一顿早餐之后，或者当他们在寻找一张地毯或一把椅子或一盆植物时。那些对Dean来说都是很重要的事。

“我有一个弟弟，”Dean边说边回忆Sam的烦人，善良，他完美的女朋友Jess。“对我来说，他比这世界上的任何事情都重要。”Castiel点了点头，凑近他，将毯子裹得更紧。Dean继续说：“我是一个摄影师，我想我的邻居是我目前唯一的朋友。我爱上了建造这栋房子的家伙，我从第一眼看到他就知道我爱上他了。不，在我还没看到他之前，我已经爱上。”他能感觉到Castiel在他的胸口微笑。

“该我说了么？”Castiel懒洋洋地问道，抬起眼睛望着Dean。

Dean摇了摇头，伸手弄乱了Cas已经足够乱了的头发。“不，”他说着，在他再次睡着之前。“可以等等再说。我们会有很多很多的时间，来了解彼此的一切。”

 

 

<全文完>

 

 

请来微博找我玩儿٩(ˊᗜˋ)و~  ID：S_金豆儿   <http://weibo.com/UCKyCCTBO> 


End file.
